Razón de amar
by tk2111
Summary: después de tanto esperar ya no se necesita ni hechos ni pasado ni futuro solo presente después de que Chloe lo besara antes de salvar al mundo de zod clark entiende que hay amor y chloe hara su ultimo intento con algo que jamas creyó hacer una cancion
1. Capitulo 1 ¿canción o razón?

Final de temporada 5 después de que Chloe besara a Clark y luego de encontrarse Chloe habla con Clark o mejor dicho le dedica una canción

Justo desde el principio, fuiste un ladrón,

robaste mi corazón,

y yo fui tu víctima queriendo

te dejé ver las partes de mí

que no eran tan hermosas,

y con cada caricia, las arreglaste.

Ahora, has estado hablando en sueños,

oh, oh, cosas que nunca me dices,

oh, oh, me dices que ya has tenido suficiente

de nuestro amor, nuestro amor.

Solo dame una razón,

solo un poco es suficiente,

solo un segundo, no estamos rotos,

solo retorcidos (pero no roto),

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,

está en las estrellas,

ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,

no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.

Lo siento, no entiendo de dónde

está viniendo todo esto.

Creí que estábamos bien

-Oh, lo teníamos todo-

Tu cabeza está otra vez descontrolada,

cariño, todavía lo tenemos todo,

y está todo en tu cabeza.

-Sí, pero esto está pasando-

Has estado teniendo verdaderos malos sueños,

oh, oh, solías tumbarte tan cerca de mí,

oh, oh, no hay nada más que sábanas vacías,

entre nuestro amor, nuestro amor,

oh, nuestro amor, nuestro amor.

Solo dame una razón,

solo un poco es suficiente,

solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo retorcidos,

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.

Nunca pararé,

está todavía escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,

no estás roto, solo retorcido,

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.

Oh, los lagrimales y el óxido

lo arreglaré para nosotros,

estamos acumulando polvo,

pero nuestro amor es suficiente,

estás conteniéndolo

estás sirviendo un trago,

no, nada es tan malo como parece,

admitiremos los errores

Solo dame una razón,

solo un poco es suficiente,

solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,

está en las estrellas,

ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,

no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.

Solo dame una razón,

solo un poco es suficiente,

solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,

está en las estrellas,

ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,

no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,

y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.

Oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,

oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,

oh, que no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,

y podemos a aprender a amar de nuevo.

Chloe

Espera Clark sé que ya hemos pasado por esto y tal vez sea como antes que tu no

Espera Chloe no es lo que piensas la verdad es que he estado pensando mucho en ello no creas que no lo he considerado y si quiero que lo intentemos o más que eso Chloe la verdad es que también te amo me la he pasado todo este tiempo buscando alguien que este conmigo sin secretos sin mentiras y que me acepte tal como soy y siempre estuviste aquí frente a mí siempre salvándome

Pero Clark el que siempre me salva eres tu

No Chloe tal vez no te des cuenta, pero la que siempre me salva eres tú con tu sola presencia muchas veces has hecho más de lo que yo siquiera podría hacer muchas veces me salvaste de la oscuridad que crecía en mi corazón día tras día estuviste conmigo sin siquiera pedir nada a cambio aun con todo lo que hecho yo no puedo ni llegar a la mitad de lo que tú has hecho por mi

Clark, nunca pensé que pensaras todo eso

Siempre lo he hecho es solo que también tenía miedo te he roto el corazón tantas veces y te he tratado tan mal y tú siempre me has amado

Después ambos quedaron callados la verdad es que se había dicho demasiado y un poco de silencio era necesario al menos por un momento

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2 conclusión sin razon

CAPITULO 2

Silencio y silencio es todo lo que existía entre Chloe y Clark en este momento, pero prolongarlo más tiempo podría causar graves consecuencias así que Chloe fue la que decidió hablar

¿Me amas?

Tienes que preguntar dijo Clark recordando cuando ella le pregunto que si la extrañaría en ese tiempo en que creían que se iría de Villa chica

Chloe también recordó ese momento y rio un poco, aunque no por ello desaparecía su angustia después de todo Clark no había respondido al menos no directamente

Te amo dijo Clark suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura para acercarse un poco más.

Y ya no había nada mas que decir ya no había mas razones para seguir hablando solo razones para amarse .


End file.
